


Only In My Dreams

by Hans_On



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creature Fic, Dreamsharing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hans_On/pseuds/Hans_On
Summary: Dean doesn't even know what Castiel is but he comes to him in his dreams. There's something he can't 'see', that won't reveal until Castiel is ready - or until Dean is ready. But he isn't afraid, somehow because Castiel says 'I am yours and you are mine' and it's reassuring rather than frightening.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. Tonight I'll Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This has been dogging my nights. So finally it is set free.
> 
> Also, The Marias - 'Only In my Dreams'.

There's a voice in his dreams. 

  
A deep baritone, gravelly-low that speaks to him but Dean can never remember what it says.

  
He only knows how he feels when he wakes. Calm, relaxed, warmth in his chest that feels like contentment. At first that's all it is.

  
He doesn't tell Sam because there's nothing to tell. Is he supposed to complain 'cause he feels good when he wakes up now? That he's actually sleeping through the night?

  
Only thing is, when he's awake his life is all killing monsters, running from the law and protecting his kid brother. So what in his dreams is he so damned happy about?

  
\-----

  
He starts to remember.

  
The face. He can't see the face, it's fuzzy, faint, details slipping through his fingers except for 'impassive', 'grumpy', 'coy'. They don't fit together but they _feel_ right.

  
They feel so right, that day Dean wakes excited enough that Sam can tell he's in a good mood. However it only lasts as long as straining his mind to remember more, _anything_ , turns up nothing.

  
Except blue eyes. Blue, blue eyes.

  
Eyes Dean could drown in. And does every night.

  
\----

  
He wakes with a shudder, breath caught in his throat and arousal trickling away, like a veil pulled off his body.

  
He couldn't see the face, not even their blue eyes tonight. But he had heard them.

  
Only remembered 'are mine'.

  
Heard it said while he laid his head across a lap of two firm thighs and was petted. Fingers spooling through his hair until he's unspun, open and content.

  
He wouldn't even be awake in the middle of the night if... if that delicate hand, hadn't traced a finger tip along the curve of his ear. So light it was almost intangible.

  
'Cept it was an erogenous zone, that had sent the spark flaring through his blood that woke him up.

  
And even though his body doesn't bother to follow through, he can't get back to sleep.

  
\----

  
It's, they're, _he's_ a _he_.

  
Dean sees _his_ face, finally. 

  
In the dream they were laying side by side on the back of the Impala. Arms next to each other and the shyest of contact, fingers of their hands brushing and he's so, so desperate to _see_ now that he's not facing the wrong way, or on a lap with his head unable to look up.

  
All he has to do is tilt, strain his eyes and he's got a profile of a strong jawline, a cute little butt-chin, gently pursed lips, the edge of one eye (blue!) - and then _he_ turns his face suddenly to Dean and smiles, a tiny thing of joy.

  
He can't hear him this time, the rush of blood in his ears... the spike of adrenaline drowns everything but he sees.

  
When Dean wakes he can remember that face.

  
He finally does what he's been putting off and starts researching monsters that are involved with dreams.

  
\----


	2. Baby Please Stay

He didn't worry when Dean had gasped at him and then startled himself to wakefulness, or even the next night when Dean didn't sleep.

Dean doesn't sleep every night, a side effect of his job Castiel assumes. Quite apart from terror at the reality of monsters in their world, Dean takes on the mantle of being a hero, of being responsible for the rest of ignorant humanity and _fighting _them.__

__Castiel assumes the hunter is doing his job, off somewhere in the dark night without him._ _

__But then there's the next night where he waits excitedly, feeling every dip Dean takes closer to sleep. Castiel feels it like an approach of something, physical for him - but every time Dean feels about to fall into sleep, he's yanked away._ _

__Castiel wallows in his dreamscape, growing saddened as those ethereal encounters with sleep lessen, then he knows he has a long days' wait until it's night again._ _

__He wonders if something is keeping sleep from Dean or if Dean is avoiding sleeping._ _

__The next night he knows for sure that Dean is avoiding sleeping._ _

__He falls into uneasy REM cycles and within minutes is awake, ripped from their dreamscape - and can he even call it theirs anymore when he can't even make it to Dean, doesn't have enough time with him because he's another of the faceless, barely remembered visages in his memory, fighting to rise to the surface._ _

__He doesn't know how Dean is ripping himself from sleep but it's not natural because like clockwork he will fall into uneasy REM and within ten minutes or less he's gone again._ _

__Castiel hates it. Thinks maybe he revealed himself too soon but ( _how can it be too soon when he's already been waiting forever? _) Dean had wanted to see him. Had wanted it so badly Castiel had felt it.___ _

____He was sure for a split second apart from the shock in his eyes, Dean had felt it too, in the moment of realization that he was real and there with him._ _ _ _

____Joy._ _ _ _

____The dreams weren't figments and he wasn't alone. Castiel was there and had been there always._ _ _ _

____Castiel doesn't want to be demanding but he can make Dean come, especially in a sleep-deprived state. He only worries about where Dean might be if he decides to make him fall asleep. So against his own wants he waits another day for another night._ _ _ _

____When he yanks, he does so with all of his power, all of his being, because they need to talk and Dean will not avoid him forever. Cannot avoid sleeping forever._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments loved, kudos welcome!  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments loved, kudos welcome!  
> <3
> 
> Tumblr has told me to love myself and my drabbles so this. Is. My. 3am post.


End file.
